Second Chance of Fairy Tale Love
by Magdalena88
Summary: Remember the Little Mermaid story where she dies. What if the prince and her had second chance of romance. This is that story only it is with Ichigo and Orihime as the prince and the reborn mermaid.
1. Chapter 1

Six year old Ichigo listened to his mother as she told him the story about the Little Mermaid.

_"As the prince saw the Little Mermaid dissolve into the sea his heart broke. Silent tears spilled into the water as he realized just how much he loved the mute girl who could never say 'I love you' out loud but said it in every move she made and in every painful smile._

_"In three years' time the prince got a fever and soon died. As an angel took him to heaven he asked, 'Why am I here after killing my love? I would be better fit for hell than heaven.'_

_"The angel replied, 'But do you not want another chance with her? In three hundred years she will have a soul and will reborn as a human. God has truly seen your regret and has given you another chance to be with her but be warned she might not love you back this time.'_

_"The prince said fervently, 'If can have her forgiveness that will be enough so I accept this opportunity and challenge.'_

_"To this day prince awaits for the time when he and the mermaid can be as one in the next life."_

"But Mommy that ending's not in the story. Uryuu says so!" Ichigo replied.

"Well, sometimes the truest things are not always written down," his mother said.

"Why is that?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know Ichigo sometimes it just is. Now sweetheart it's getting late and it is time for bed. Goodnight Sweetie!" Then she kissed him goodnight.

As years went by his mother passed away and Ichigo had learn to cope with the loss. As soon he hit puberty he had dreams of a life he did not remember. Slowly over time he realized that he was the prince in the story. His mother must have known somehow that he was the prince in that story and she was trying get him to remember. He later understood what his mother meant when she said that truest things are not always written. He would find that mermaid now reborn as a human girl and earn her forgiveness if not her love. As he felt so much guilt over causing her death that even if she did not love him back this time he thought that they both needed closure. In his heart he knew that was all he needed and wanted. Closure for the both of them.

First of all I want to thank hotsasukefan for allowing to write a sequel to her story Little Mermaid Orihime as well my beta Jylener22.

So as all know this a story of the Little Mermaid and How want it to end while still keeping the part where she becomes foam. Don't worry it will get better and happier as the story goes on.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo was holding his head in his hands he wasn't feeling well yet his father still insisted he go to this stupid party. Over the years ever since his mother died and him finding about his past life he been trying to find that little mermaid whose name he did not know. Yet he still he remembered what she looked like. Auburn hair, grey eyes, and most of all a beautiful smile.

"Ichigo, my boy how are enjoying the part-" Isshin never finished his sentence as Ichigo punched him from behind.

"No, I am not if that was what you are asking, Dad" Ichigo said in a deadpan expression.

"Come on Ichigo lighten up" His father tried but failed to cheer him and soon left.

Soon another person tried to cheer him up and that person was Rukia the woman he choose over her so many years ago. "Ichigo hey how are you?"

He didn't answer. "Look Ichigo I you're not happy about this arrangement with being engaged to me but you can't avoid me forever. I'm willing to makes this work if you are."

Ichigo soon responded with harsh words. "Rukia I will never love you and I don't to be with you".

Soon he ran out and felt light headed. He ran until was twenty blocks from the club where the party was held. His fever got best of him and he soon passed out thinking of the little mermaid of whom he loved. Unknowingly a young woman passed by with auburn hair and noticed him.

"Oh my, this man has a fever. I better take him to my home before he gets worse "she said to herself.

It took a lot of willpower for her to lift Ichigo all the way to her home but she did it. As she got him upstairs she put him on her bed and put a cold compress on his head. She smiled and looked at him with a serene smile. Soon Tatusuki arrived home and was in for a complete shock.

"Hey Ori-hi-me" Tatsuki punctuated her name in shock at seeing Ichigo on Orihime's bed.

Orihime was not at fazed Tatsuki's expression at all. Still, she did not like her cousin looking angry at her.

"Orihime, WHAT THE HELL is he doing here?" she yelled loud enough for the town to hear but fortunately Ichigo was still too sick to wake.

"Oh, Tatsuki I find this sick man lying Ion the street and he had fever so I took him home with me so he could recover."

Tatsuki sighed and said "Fine he can stay until he recovers".

Orihime smiled and looked at Ichigo felt as it was destiny to meet him.

Here's chapter 2

Once again I am sorry for the short chapter

I just can't seem to write longer chapters yet but I will eventually.

Once agian thank you

Raininglight1 for being my encouragement to finish this short chapter during all this school work I have


End file.
